The Pirates That Don't Do Anything - Music Video: Script
Filming is expected to take place on: (date to be determined) The Song Actors *Larry - Reserved *Pa Grape - Reserved *Mr. Lunt - Reserved *Background characters(4): open Setting On the Iron Rebel, During the day. Guide To Film In this film, we will have 3 pirates, that will "Sing" the song. They will type in their lyrics, we will take screenshots of them saying their lyrics, and then compile them to flow in a movie. When Pa Grape chases Mr. Lunt, we will have someone record that, and Pa Grape, will use the phantom glitch to run out on the ramming point on the War Frigate. Script *Narrator: "Joining Larry, are Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt, who together make up The infamous gang of scalliwags, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything!" *All: "We are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything!" *All: "We just Stay home and lie around." *All: "And if you ask us to do anything," *All: "we'll just Tell you ..." *Larry: "We don't do anything!" *Pa: "Well, I've never been Greenland *Pa: and I've never been to Denver, *Pa: andI've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul, *Pa:and I've never beenTo Moscow *Pa:and I've never been to Tampa, *Pa: and I've never been to Boston inThe fall." *All: "''cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! '' *''All: We just stay home''And lie around. *All: And if you ask us to do anything, *All: we'll just tell you.." *Mr. Lunt: "We don't do anything. *Mr. Lunt: And I never hoist the mainstay *Lunt: and INever swab the poop deck, *Lunt: and I never veer to starboard ''cause I never''Sail at all, *Lunt: and I've never walked the gang plank *Lunt: and I've never owned aParrot, *Lunt: and I've never been to Boston in the fall." *All: "''cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! '' *''All: We just stay at home''And lie around. *All: And if you ask us to do anything, *All: we'll just tell you.. We don't do anything!" *Larry: "Well, I've never plucked a rooster *Larry: and I'm not too good atPing-pong, *Larry: and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall, *Larry:And I've never kissed a chipmunk *Larry: and I've never gotten head lice, *Larry: andI've never been to Boston in the fall!" *Pa: "Huh? *Pa: What are you talking about? *Pa: What's a rooster and mashed Potatoes have to do with being a pirate??" *Mr. Lunt: "Hey, that's right! *Mr. Lunt: We're supposed to sing about pirate-yThings!" *Larry: "Oh ..." *Pa: "And who ever kissed a chipmunk? *Pa: That's just nonsense! Why evenBring it up? *Pa: Am I right? *Pa: What do you think?" *Mr. Lunt: "I think you look like Cap'n Crunch!" *Pa: "Huh? *Pa: No I don't!" *Mr. Lunt: "Do too." *Pa: "Do not!" *Mr. Lunt: "You're making me hungry." *Pa: "That's it, you're walkin' the plank!" *Mr. Lunt: "Says who?" *Pa: "Says the captain, that's who!" *Mr. Lunt: "Oh, yeah? Aye aye, Cap'n Crunch!" - Pa chases Lunt with his sword onto the ramming part of the Iron Rebel - *Larry: "And I've never licked a spark plug *Larry: and I've never sniffed aStink bug, *Larry: and I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball, *Larry: andI've never bathed in yogurt *Larry: and I don't look good in leggings ..." - Mr. Lunt jumps over Pa and goes back to his seet - *Pa: "You just don't get it!" *All: "And we've never been to Boston in the fall!" Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Movie Category:PWNAGE Productions